Tensions and Respect
by Metalbrony823
Summary: A day after the events of the "Hero", and Gumball and Darwin get into another conflict with Nicole and Anais after being pressured to call the child services on them. Now a new kind of tension and hatred is happening between the two. Both sides have had enough of one another, so Mr. Small devices a new plan after Gumball and Darwin seemingly ruin their mother and sister's lives
1. Chapter 1

_Ah Elmore, a very peaceful town off the coast of California. Everything was so peaceful. This was a very weird and unusual town in the United States of America, but it was very hospitable, and there is nothing wrong with being Zany and psycho in this town. Gumball Watterson: that's me, an eleven year old blue cat that is the most handsome guy in all of Elmore. I'm just a usual kid that likes to get by in this town, and I am a cat with swag and I have a way with the ladies._

_And, here's Darwin, my eight year old goldfish brother. He's not as handsome as me, and he is the best brother anyone could ever ask for."_

_"Hey! What do you mean 'not as handsome as you?'" Darwin said_

_"Well, clearly, I do have a way with the girls more than you do." i replied_

_"Ugh! At least I do have a girlfriend!"_

_"I know I know, but there's no need to be overreacting."_

_Darwin face-palmed himself as if I have upset him real badly. "Look, can we just tell them what was going on or not?"_

_I cleared my throat. "Right. Everything looked okay and peaceful in my house, dad being lazy and watching TV as usual. Lately, I have been a real jerk to my dad, and I've been disowned from mom and my sister, Anais, because me and Darwin made fun of him."_

_"Most you." Darwin corrected_

_I just looked at him with a small scowl, and I growled at him like a lion growling at an unwelcome male coming in his turf. "Anyway!" i continued. "Mom and Anais were very peeved at us like a pair of rabid wolves or savage vultures. Granted, I was a jerk, and I should have apologized to him when I had the chance."_

_"But why did I have to suffer with you?" Darwin said._

_Growing impatient, I scowled at my brother again. "You want me to tell the story to the audience here or not?"_

_"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead."_

_"We made up and all, but me and Darwin did something to make them so angry, they... I'll show you what happened."_

* * *

The Watterson house was just the same as before. Normal, and peaceful on this fine day. Richard was in his underwear, asleep on the couch, and the TV was still on. Suddenly, the peace and quiet was broken when Gumball and Darwin came in the house, looking scared wickless. They have never looked so scared in all their lives. It looked like they were being chase by a bunch of murderers or crazy people on the loose in an insane asylum.

Sweating, and panting frantically, the boys swiftly pulled out hammers and a bunch of wooden planks to barricade the front door. Something was clearly trying to kill them both. Richard woke up and he looked to and fro. "What? I'll have the quadruple cheeseburger with extra cheese and... oh, what's going on here, boys?"

"Can't talk dad!" Gumball screamed. "We're running for our lives! I'm too young to die!"

"What?" Richard was obviously confused, and he scratched his head

"What are we gonna do!?" Darwin shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are we going to do?!"

"Uhhhhh. Come on! We need to build a tower that they won't be able to reach us."

"Good idea." the boys grabbed many stuff from the tool shed outside and tried to build a high tower, but was it was only a foot higher than the house. Back inside, the door was being assaulted about five times, and the wooden planks plopped off like corks on top of bottles, and when the door broke down, it revealed to be a very angry Nicole and Anais, who looked more than ready to kill Gumball and Darwin.

Richard looked quite scared and even more confused about this outburst. Nicole hyperventilated like a rabid dog, and she and Anais began yelling and screaming in rage, and broke down the back door.

They encountered Gumball and Darwin and they looked like they wanted to do some very evil things to them. Whatever Gumball and Darwin did to them, it must have been really bad.

Gumball and Darwin cowered and hoped that this tower will keep them both safe. "GET DOWN HERE!" Nicole shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"WE JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Anais lied.

"Not until you guys chillax!" Gumball pointed his finger at the girls.

"OH WE ARE CHILLAXED!" Nicole screamed before she and Anais ran back inside the house to look for something.

"What is going on in here?" the dad asked

"Stay out of this Richard, i'm trying to give Gumball and Darwin a peace of my mind."

"And they are going to suffer!" Anais screamed in full rage. "Ummm, where do you keep the knives?"

"I'll get them." Nicole rushed to the kitchen, and pulled out to big knives for them to possibly kill Gumball and Darwin. Richard was shocked and looked on to see them go outside.

"We'll just have to come up there you little rats!" Nicole shouted to them.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!"

* * *

_There we were, running for our very dear lives from our own mother and sister. They want to kill us like they never even knew us at all. "Why are they trying to kill you?" you ask us? It all began on a normal day at home, and the day after me and dad made up and put aside our differences, and after Darwin staged the dangerous rescue mission to show dad how much of a hero he was._

_"Come on, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" he said._

_"Yeah yeah i know. But this is what's happening now. All the drama we were facing and trying to save our poor skins from being ripped apart by our own mom and little sister._


	2. Never Be Afraid to Do What's Right

_It was a nice, beautiful Sunday when me and Darwin were having some food at the Joyful Burger as a family together. It was a fine day, Sunday. Everyone's favorite day of the week, next to Saturday. Everything was all smooth sailing from there, and nothing really went on with me and Darwin ._

* * *

Joyful Burger was a very good place for fine dining (mostly), and everyone in the Watterson family was having a good meal at the restaurant. The burgers were yummy and juicy, and Richard wished he had about fifty double cheeseburgers with him right now, for he was probably the only one, besides, Hector, to eat fifty fast-food burgers all in the same day.

Alas, Nicole wouldn't let ole Richard eat all those patties, for sure knew that Richard wasn't aware that it would he a sudden heart attack for him to eat them all, not to mention that: it would cost her a gigantic money drop as deep as the Mariana trench.

"So, everyone enjoying themselves?" Nicole asked.

"Just delicious, mrs. Mom." Darwin replied. "Probably the best food I have had in a few days."

"I was starting to forget how much I loved Joyful Burger so much." Gumball admitted flatly. "Still, this is so mouthwatering for me. Fries too."

Nicole looked a little guilty and she said: "look, boys, me and your sister are sorry that we... you know."

"We know, mom. We heard you." Darwin said.

"But come on, let's just forget about the whole thing, and pretend it never even happened in the first place." Gumball suggested.

"Agreed." said Anais

"What happened exactly?" Richard naively asked

"It's... nothing Richard. It's nothing to worry about. What matters is that; we are a big, bally family again."

"Good. Can I have ten more cheeseburgers" the dad asked after eating his double cheeseburger in one bite.

Nicole just looked at him in an annoyed expression, and she replied: "Richard, I think we both know the answer to that question."

"Aww, come on." Richard complained before having his second cheeseburger.

"Richard, if I just give you fifty more double cheeseburgers, you would he Turner into a living hamburger."

"Really? I always wanted to he a living hamburger!" Richard looked quite excited to hear that, much to Nicole's dismay and annoyance.

"No means no, Richard."

"Maybe if there is a contest on who can eat most burgers?" Gumball said. "I can take a wild guest at who would win in that."

"We'll see." Nicole admitted. "Maybe... if there was money involved."

**At School the next day**

Gumball and Darwin were having a nice chat in the hallways, at their lockers. "Nah, I think Liam Neeson would win against Brad Pitt. He's older and has more experience."

"Come on, Brad still had muscles."

"Well, yeah, but it's not the look that counts. It's how experienced these guys are if they were ever in a fight."

"Yeah, Liam Neeson is awesome."

"Not saying Brad Pitt's not awesome. I'm just saying Liam has been in way more movies than he has."

"Hi Gumball!" said a happy voice." it was Penny Fitzgerald, the beautiful, female peanut that was the captain of the school's cheer team. "How are you today?"

"Well, everything's fine, Penny." Gumball looked a little shy. "I'm wat more clean than usual today."

Penny made a chuckle before saying: "yeah, I noticed. You smelled like a garbage dump on the bus the other day."

"It's... nothing." Gumball reassured her. "Just something to easily forget about." It was recess time and every one of the kids went out to the playground to hang out and have fun. Gumball and Darwin were sitting against the wall of the school and Penny was sitting next to her lover.

"I don't mean to sound nosy, Gumball," she said "but, is there something you want to tell me?"

_Beautiful, kind, sweet Penny was giving me her cute face. It was a face I could not ignore, even if the world was about to end. At last, I gave in, and I told her the whole story of the past events of what just happened with me and Darwin, along with how I was with dad lately. As soon as i was done explaining, she looked as shocked as if I was a dead cat walking_

"What?!" she said. "Your mom actually purposely neglected you?" she started to become a little angry now. "Don't you know what that is? Child neglect! It's a very serious crime."

"Calm down, Penny." said Darwin. "It's over now and we're back to showering and eating food again.

"But, no parent should ever do that to their own children." Penny argued. "Grsnted, my dad is a tyrant, but he would never starve me of food or turn on me like I committed the most evil crime."

"Well... yeah, i admit, mom and Anais were perfectly crazy and were off their nit, but I kinda deserved it." he bowed his head. "I was such a jerk to my wn dad, and I kinda paid the price for it by it."

"Did Darwin?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I admit, I should have just apologized, but I wanted Gumball to apologize too."

"Look, you know that what your mom and sister did was illegal, right?"

"Yeah. We know." Gumball sighed. "the rat in the can almost mauled us to pieces."

"Have you told the police about this?" Penny asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Gumball asked in disbelief. "My mom hates a snitch. And besides, remember the last time I ratted her out to the cops? And dissed her fashion sense?"

**Flashback**

Nicole was at a tall building of Elmore and she looked quite angry, for she was holding Gunball by his left ankle. Not only that, but Gumball looked bruised and had a black eye, presumably indicating that Nicole had given him a whooping.

Turns out, she was threatening to drop him from the tall building and make him fall to his death. "We're sending in a negotiator!" Doughnut sheriff called from the ground, using a megaphone.

"I'M NOT NEGOTIATING ANYTHING!" Nicole screamed at the police below the building she was on. "Not until Gumball apologizes!" she looked back at him angrily, just about ready to drop him.

Gumball screamed like a little girl, and he said while pleading for mercy: "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry mom! I promise, I will never rat you out to the cops again! You have my word for it!" he gave a very nervous smile, also pleading for mercy. "And... I'll never make fun of your mascara or lipstick ever again! I promise."

"Good!" Nicole then swung him to the brick wall, causing some bruises just to let out more anger

**End of Flashback**

"Can you imagine what my mom would do to me if I ratted her out to the cops again?" Gumball said

"Come on, she's your mom. No harm done. I know she has severe anger problems, but still. There is no harm if you keep it discreet."

"You do NOT know my mom as much as we do." Gumball said. "She's scarier even than Tina. Don't tell her I said that. If she gets mad, she is very unpredictable. While we know what Tina might do if we make her mad."

"Gumball," Penny said. "I'm sure your mom still loves you, but what she and Anais did was no excuse. While, you can be... an ego maniac, that still doesn't give them no right. Besides, i know you're afraid, but it's the right thing to do. You got to do the right thing."

"More like run for our lives while they depend on it." Gumball gulped.

"Yeah, anything's better than facing an angry mom." Darwin added.

Penny sighed. "Look," she said, "I know you guys are scared, but it is the right thing to do. Are you really going to take this from your mom and sister? Think about that." she then walked away.

Young Gumball and Darwin were thinking long and hard about what Penny was saying to them, and maybe she was right after all.


	3. Always Do the Right Thing

Later on in the day, Gumball and Darwin were still conflicted about whether they should rat their mother and sister to the cops for intentional neglect. They didn't want to face her wrath, but they knew Penny was right about what happened to them was unjust, and Gumball looked at the phone while he and Darwin were watching sole crime shows on TV.

"Darwin,"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe Penny was right about what she said in school before. Should we... just do it?:

"And mom and Anais completely maul us into mincemeat like a pair of rabid Wolverines? Nuh-uh. I do not want her to turn me into a bunch of fish sticks."

Gumball made a small gulp of fear just thinking the thought. Still, he admitted that acts committed against he and his brother were unjustified. he looked around at his surroundings and he wondered if Nicole and Anais were home, and Anais was in her room having a tea party with her Daisy doll.

For Nicole, she was working at the Rainbow Factory again, like she would normally do if she has to work at her job. "Well... maybe they won't know after all. Besides, I'm a guy who gets even."

"You mean get revenge?" Darwin asked.

"Duh. You're too pure to understand revenge."

"Good point. Yeah. On second thought, go ahead." he remembered the vicious and ferocious rat from a can that he and Gumball purchased from the supermarket, all because Nicole refused to to anything for her boys. A chill went down his spine. "That rat still haunts my dreams."

"Well. It's settled then." Gumball promptly picked up the phone and Richard came down the stairs, and he was in his underwear, eating. Whole carton of ice cream, being lazy as he is. "Whatcha doin' with the phone buddy?" he noticed Gumball. He mare a hopeful gasp, and he asked: "are you ordering a pizza?"

"Well... no." Gumball replied.

"Aww, but I want a spicy pepperoni pizza with lots of sauce on it." Richard looked quite bummed.

"Dad, look," Gumball said. "We're... calling the police on mom and Anais."

The father looked confused. "What for?"

Both the boys explained to their dad about what Nicole has done to them both since Gumball unwittingly broke his heart the other day. As they explained to him more details, Richard sounded shocked and appalled by this. "What?!" he exclaimed. "They can't just-"

Gumball had to clamp his mouth shut so that Anais wouldn't hear anything from him from upstairs. "Keep it down dad. We don't want Anais to hear us."

"Oh. Sorry. But it's just wrong."

"We know, Mr. Dad." Darwin agreed. "But, that's why we're doing this. So they can be put to justice."

"Wait, if we do this, how will we get food?"

"We can get ourselves pizza then." Richard suggested.

The boys froze, and looked at one another before smiling and cheering with joy of having pizza in the house without mom nagging about prices or spending money. Maybe this could be a break for the boys.

"Hello, officers, it's me," Gumball began talking to the police on the other line.

* * *

_yeah, I mean having pizza whenever you want I'd a kid's dream come true, next to ice cream, and other fun stuff. So yeah, of course we decided to rat mom and Anais out to the police. Mostly because Penny suggested it to me about it._

_"Nah, it's because he loves her, and he would do anything for her."_

_"That is absolutely... true. But mostly because she was right. And besides, would you do anything for Carrie?"_

_"That would depend on what you mean."_

_Now, granted, I mostly did it because I love Penny, but yeah, er just phoned the police and let me tell you, they did arrive and arrest my mom at the factory, and Anais at home. _

* * *

While enjoying her little tea party, Anais felt a knock on her door and she went to answer it. "I'll be right back, Daisy." she went over and saw a couple of policemen looking quite stern, and the doughnut sheriff in front of her with her nightstick in hands.

"Uhhhh, can I help you?" said Anais.

"Anais Watterson, you're under arrest." the sheriff sternly stated.

"WHAT?" the little bunny girl gasped and screamed. Her heartbeat was thumping faster than it would normally be like, and she never felt so scared in her life. "Arrest? For what?!"

"For intentional neglect and kicking Gumball and Darwin out if the family along with Nicole."

Anais got tackled and felt the handcuffs binding her wrists tightly. "Wait, wait, you don't have any proof."

"Oh yes we do. Your brothers told us everything, and it makes us sick." A deep anger risen in Anais and she got mad quickly. She felt the police drag her to the car, intending to take her to the police station. "Wait! Wait! I'm four! You can't just arrest me?"

"Oh yes we can." said one officer.

"Child neglect is a zero-tolerance crime. Doesn't matter what age you are." said the third officer. "Accept for babies, because well... they're babies. Anyway, you're not a baby so we can out you know the big house."

Anais was struggling and she tried breaking free and resisting arrest. "Wait! Wait! I have a Donkey to feed! Daisy needs me!"

"Too bad, little lady. You should have thought of that before you chose to disown your own brothers. As they made their way downstairs, she found Gumball and Darwin, who looked a little scared of her wrath.

"You!" Anais said. "How can you guys do this to me? Why did you call the police on me?"

"Well, we had to fight a live rat because of you." Gumball gave her a nervous smile.

"Dad!" Anais tried protesting some more. "Dad, tell them! Tell them to let me go?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I would agree with the boys on this one."

"What?!"

"Keep moving!" said the sheriff. He literally had to push Anais to get in the car and when the ceichioe drove off, Anais gave Gumball and Darwin a look dashing: "that was a big mistake you did." The poor boys knew that they were going to regret this decision someday, but it was still used away before they would feel that.

"I think they'll get mom, too." said Gumball. "I hope. I mean if she doesn't kill the police when they arrest her."

"Nah, she knows the consequences for killing a police officer." Darwin said. "But, it's not the police I'm worried about."

"Come on, boys." Richard said. "Your mom will understand. She is your mother, she she has to always be there for you when you need her. Like the time she-" he suddenly fell asleep on the floor, and Gumball groaned in irritation.

"Not this again. Darwin, help me out, would you?"

"Ugh! Fine."

Meanwhile, at the Rainbow Factory, Nicole was helping a customer on the phone, when her boss came and thr doughnut sheriff and his enforcers came as well. "Nicole, these men want to speak with you?'

"About what?" she asked in confusion.

"Nicole Watterson, you are hereby under arrest for intentional child neglect and intentional abandonment of your boys, Gumball and Darwin Watterson."

"What?" She was wondering how they found out about that. "You- you don't have any proof."

"Oh yes we do. Your boys tomd us everything about the event and that is certainly not something a good mother would do."

"But... but... I am a good mother."

"Not what we heard. Chimd neglect on purpose is something a good mother would never do to their own children."

Nicole then got ready angry and she thought of bad things about Gumball and Darwin. "Tjose little snitches." she growled as she felt the cuffs tie around her wrists. "Look, I made a mistake, I was just mad, and, I'll do anything. I... I never meant to..."

she felt herself being tasered by the sheriff, and she screamed and howled in pain. "Tell it to the judge, you shew." said he.

Nicole then felt her body being roughly pushed by the officer behind her, and her body was still in stinging pain from the shocks. "Watch the hands!" she said to the officer. Despite what she said, she felt him push her even harder than before.

Dragged and pushed away, a Rainbow Factory worker then said: "Drama." In a sing-song voice.

Nicole felt herself being pushed by the officer again, and she was pushed in the back of the police car, next to Anais. "Wha? What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Ask Gumball and Darwin when we see them again." Anais sounded angry.

"Those rats are going to be sorry." Nicole muttered. "Wait, officer, you can't just arrest little girls, that's completely against- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" the seat in the suddenly began shocking her hutt in a very painful voltage. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's the new shock system. It is designed to keep pleasing prisoners in the back quiet as they are being sentenced to jail."


	4. Pizza Party

While Nicole and Anais were both in jail, Richard had Nicole's credit card so he can buy himself and the boys some pizza. Granted, he got most boxes for himself, but he got a few boxes for his two boys, two as a matter of fact so that they wouldn't fight for the last piece of their food. After all, who doesn't like pizza?

Normally, Gumball and Darwin would be worried about using money, because Nicole would usually manage it, and she is quite tight in her money, along with being slightly folled with greed in her. However, since she was in jail, the boys don't really have anything to worry about.

"You know what, Darwin?" said Gumball with a thought. "Maybe Penny was right about mom getting in jail. We can... pretty much do whatever we want, and... we don't have to listen to Anais' snarky remarks for a little while."

"Yeah but... how long will they be in jail?" Darwin asked in a mildly worried voice. "They could hist he there for a whole month. And that could go by fast."

"Dude, we still have school, so it won't be that fast."

"Ohhhhh. Good point. But what if Mrs. Mom and Anais plan on killing us after they get out?"

"Ah, we don't have to worry about that. Besides, they can't possibly try and murder us. Come on, we have the pizza we want with mom's credit card. And we still have the car."

"Yeah. Good point."

The doorbell rang, and it was Larry, who had had ten boxes of pizza for him and the boys. "Here's the pizza you guys ordered!" he sang. "That will be - one-twenty-three dollars and fifty-2 cents."

"No problem Larry." said Richard. "Here's the credit card." Richard stupidly gave him Nicole's credit and Larry took it out of it.

"Have a nice day, fellas." Larry said.

At last, they can all have some pizza for themselves and it smelled delicious. Richard, being a rather hefty eater, took a whole pizza out of the first box and poured the whole thing down his gullet, without even choking on it.

Gumball and Darwin took their pizzas to their room, and chowed down on their lunch. They soothed and went "mmmmmm" to the taste of their pizzas. "Can't believe mom's been holding out on us like this? Credit cards are awesome!" Gumball cheered.

"Totally! We're in pizza heaven right now, dude." Darwin even let out a burp and he was enjoying the food while sitting on the floor. Indeed, these two were in pizza heaven.

* * *

_Okay, so everything was going our way by the looks of it. Me and my brother just indulged ourselves like we are the kings of all things pizza. Though, dad would hold that title more._

_"I was still a little worried." Darwin said next to me. "But, I loved the pizza, and it was so good! It's one of the greatest creations ever!"_

_"Who's telling the story here, Darwin?!"_

_I simply pushed him aside, and I hate it when he hogs all the attention like that._

_"Oh! Oh! I hog the attention?" Darwin gave me a scowl. "You're the attention-monger!"_

_"Hey, I can't help it if the girls find me cute, handsome, and irresistible. You hearing this Penny? I'm talking about you, baby."_

_"Speaking of Penny..."_

_"Oh, right. Thanks Darwin." _

_Speaking of Penny, I heard the doorbell ring again and it caught me by surprise on who it was._

* * *

Richard answered it again and it was Penny Fitzgerald herself, with a usual, cheerful smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Watterson." she greeted. "Is Gumball at home?"

"Yeah. He and Darwin are upstairs eating pizza. Come on in."

"Perfect. Thank you."

As soon as she went upstairs, she saw the first empty pizza box and when Gumball saw her, he had his lovestruck smile on his face. "Oh! Penny! Nice to see toy again." Gumball said while blushing.

"Hey Gumball. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Better than okay! We got ourselves pizza."

"Ooh. Yummy. Where's your mom and sister?"

"Well... we took your advice and... we rat them out to the cops." Darwin plainly said. "So, they're in jail right now."

Penny looked surprised, and gave a small smile. "Really? You did listen?" she sat on the floor, and kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm proud of you guys." Gumball blushed and looked a little foolish after she kissed him like that.

"Gah, well... my heart was in the right place." Gumball said.

Suddenly, a ghost came through the window and it was the adorable gothic ghost girl: Carrie Krueger. "Hey Darwin." said the ghost. "Check out this album I wanted you to listen to."

"Ooh, Tiger Shark? You can't beat the classics."

"I know!" Carrie agreed. "Oh, we having a party here?" Carrie noticed Gumball and Penny.

"Well... you could say that." Gumball replied. "Mom and our sister purposely neglected us and starved us, so we called the police on them and they're in jail, so we're using mom's credit card."

"Wow. Really? That's not what good parents would do." Carrie said. "Still, always good to see you guys. Do you know when they are getting out of jail?"

"Nah. Not really Carrie." said Darwin. "Law says they have to have a fair trial before they are sentenced to life in prison."

"Oh Darwin," Penny chuckled. "They wouldn't be in jail for life. Life would have to be for something very, very evil and despicable like a murder, or setting a ton of buildings on fire, with people in them."

Darwin made another small gulp, and he looked at the ghost. "Carrie, is it okay if... I live with you if mom and Anais try to kill me?"

Carrie looked a little surprised, and she smiled. "Of course... we can always be together if you come lived at my house."

Both she and the fish smiled while blushing. Gumball knew that there was love involved between them, and Penny knew it as well. "Do we need to leave you guys alone for a minute?"

"Oh no, don't worry Gumball." said Carrie. "No need, man."

"Well, can I have some pizza?" Penny asked.

"Sure. Dig in." Gumball said.

"Sorry you can't eat Carrie."

"Nah, don't worry about me. Well... Darwin, can I please borrow your body?"

"Yeah, why not."

Everyone began eating, and Carrie used her boyfriend's body to eat some pizza, and she was loving the taste with Darwin's tongue. Yes, she was happy to taste and est something again after all this time as a ghost.


	5. Consequences for Neglect

_Man, on man. The pizza was so yummy from the money on mom's credit card. Granted, she will be peeved when she finds out that we used even at least a few bucks on it, and she would flip out. Of course, she is trying to kill us now, but that's not the point._

_"I got to be with Carrie and let her have my body to est pizza." Darwin said right next to me._

_"Oh yeah, totally." I said back to him. "Penny coming was totally icing on the cake. There was plenty of pizza to go around. It was so cheesy and juicy, and Penny was pretty proud of me for rstting mom and Anais out to the cops._

_They were still in police custody, and probably going to get What's coming to them. It was pizza heaven for us, and dad was really enjoying his own sets of pizza. Probably scarfing the whole thing down by himself. Still, we love dad and nothing would change that. So, you're still wondering how mom and Anais are trying to kill us?"_

_"Well, tell them now stupid." Darwin said._

_"Easy dude. I will, just be patient." I calmly said to my brother. "You cannot rush a good story that's what they say."_

_"Who says that?"_

_"I have no idea. But the point is, I want everyone to understand the situation we were going through right now. So, while we were enjoying the ladies and pizza, mom and Anais were in for a rude awakening, if you know what I mean."_

* * *

In the Elmore Juvenile Detention Center, Anais bowed her head in shame, and pouted at the fact of being ratted out to the police by her own two brothers. "Why couldn't they just keep their stupid mouths shut?" she thought to herself. "Daisy the Donkey is on right now, and I'm missing it!"

Anger was rising inside of her and she was thinking of rather evil ways hurt, maim, or even kill her own brothers for throwing her in jail like this. She also hoped that her mom was alright in the adult jail.

a sudden letter came to her in her cell, and she opened the slip to see what it was about and who it was from. What she got caught her by surprise. Carefully, she wrote out the letter, and it was written:

**Anais Watterson! **

_I am absolutely appalled that you and your own mother_ _would purposely neglect and kick your own brothers out of the family. Starving them to death and refusing to let them bath? That is just so cruel I thought you were my most loyal fan out there! But I guess I was wrong. For that, I hereby attain you and kick you out of the Daisy the Donley fan club, permanently. Girls like you do not deserve to be in a good-natured club. You will also, never watch my show again, so find another animal hero to idolize. _

Warmest regards, Daisy the Donkey.

Anais gasped and she felt her heart break into a million tiny pieces of glass. Tears were forming in her eyes. How can this be? Being forcibly kicked out of the Daisy the Donkey fan club? The one creature Anais had ever idolized in her life just kicking her out of his own life.

She got angrier and fury was burning in her eyes. she even managed to mcik the wall s few times with her tiny feet but she was obviously not powerful enough to break the bricks. She was so angry, she punched the pillow on her bed, and began bawling into it, feeling very sad and depressed that this happened to her.

As for Nicole, she looked depressed and sad as she was separated from her daughter, and hoped for safety. "I just know that Gumball and Darwin are behind all of this." fire was burning in her eyes, as if aye hated her eldest kids. "When I get out of this stinky cell, I am going to make them!-" she was interrupted by the doughnut sheriff giving her a letter in the mail.

"Letter to Nicole Watterson here?" said the sheriff.

Nicole's right eyebrow risen in confusion. "That's odd," she said suspiciously. "Who would bring me a note to read in jail?" she slowly opened the envelope, and read it. It was from her boss at the Raimbow Factory. she gasped as she was reading it down further and further.

Turns out, the letter came with a pink slip, along with words written in the letter that said: "you are hereby fired and blackballed from working at the Rainbow factory in ant position ever again! There is no room for horrible parents such as you! Not only that, but you will be blackballed from working any job as well. You can rot in your cell for as long as the jaw says it wants you here. You deserve bo final paycheck at all."

Nicole then out the paper down, and say oj the floor, with her back against the wall. She crossed her arms around her elbows as she was crying, and some tears were forming already. "Why?" Nicole asked. Her voice rose from normal to a scream when she was yelling: "WHY ME! WHY! WHYYYYYYY!"

some policemen took noticed and took her into a solitary confinement cell with a blanket to keep her warm. Inside, she was feeling more infuriated with Gumball and Darwin than before. She promised that she will make them pay dearly in revenge for putting her in jail.

Still, it was a lesson and proper consequences she and Anais rightly deserved.

* * *

_You can kinda see why the are trying to kill us now. But, I still think we did the right thing by calling them over to the fuzz. And get this, it gets more dramatic! Don't believe me? What until what happens next with me and Darwin._

_"It was so scary! Please don't tell them!"_

_"Come on, dude," I said to Darwin. "Don't be a wuss. Man up. Besides, people like this kind of drama, even though we are going to die here soon. That's what makes it so exciting."_

_"Yeah, I guess so. Well, alright. Go ahead. Tell them."_

_"I certainly will. We still had mom's credit card, and we didn't have to worry about maxing it out with it to buy some cool stuff. Our dad was even happy enough to buy us some ice cream as well."_

_Lazy days had just gotten better with all that ice cream._


	6. World of Trouble

Almost a month has passed, and Gumball and Darwin were still enjoying themselves with their dad while Nicole and Anais were rotting in jail. Apparently, the judge sentenced the two for thirty days in prison with no parole possible, and Nicole would take a whole week of "proper parenting" class, whether she likes it or not, and Anais was forced to give up every thing that involved her Daisy the Donkey paraphernalia, for a couple of movers had went in the house, and confiscated and stripped all her Daisy-related stuff and merchandise for re-purposing

Gumball and Darwin can imagine how torn and angry she was. On one hand, they were glad that have their revenge on Nicole and Anais, but; on the other hand, they would be more scared of their sister, considering the fact that she is a Daisy fanatic.

So much ice cream and candy was inside the Watterson house. Still, inside themselves, Gumball there's that there's no turning back now, for this was something he and Darwin wouldn't take back when Anais and Nicole get out of the stoney lonesome.

Still, it was a fun ride with the pizza and ice cream, along with Nicole not nagging or screaming at the boys for there usual antics. It was rather quiet in the house without all of their mother's screaming or nagging, for Gumball and Darwin were deathly afraid of her, along with Anais's equally, or almost equally bad temper.

Now that they will come back tomorrow, this will all change for them both, along with Richard. Their father wasn't in any big trouble, unless if he maxed out his wife's credit already. No, it would just he the boys Nicole and Anais would want to hurt (or kill, if they were angry enough to do so."

* * *

_Okay, we almost maxed out mom's credit card, but there was still fifty bucks in it left. We thought that the money would at least give her something nice at least._

_"Something nice?" Darwin said. "Dude, we've spent about one-hundred dollars on her credit card. One of the reasons why she is trying to kill us!"_

_"Oh shut up, Darwin." I looked quite annoyed with Darwin's overeating and emotional problems, but, moving on, mom and our sister were coming back home tomorrow. At first, we thought that they wouldn't be so mad at us, and provably see the error of their ways. But, we were wrong._

_The next day, at school, we were just in miss Simian's class, boring as always. Around that time, it was the same time mom and Anais were free._

_This is where things were going to get ugly for us both. At least we were sate in the school. They knew it would be too many witnesses for them to kill us. I've met with Penny after class, and Dareij with Carrie._

* * *

It was during lunch. The boys were having talks with their girlfriends, and they all had some laughs together. "Gumball, I know I've said this before but, I'm proud of you for telling your mom and sister on the police."

"Thanks, Penny. But, what if they try and kill me and Darwin?'

"Come on, they're your family. Granted, they might have starved and neglected you on purpose, but they would never actually kill you."

"Yeah, true. Mom should just take an anger management class." said Gumball. "Someday, her anger is going to get us killed, or our dad killed."

Darwin gulped just thinking about it, and he said: "I agree. Maybe Mr. Small can help her out with that."

"Good idea." Carrie said. "He takes the hard cases when it comes to angry people. He managed to calm Simian down when Gumball drew funny faces on her butt again."

Gumball snickered, and he did remember all the times he painted pictures on Simian's over-sized butt in the past, and it was always funny when he did those antics. It was so huge that it wasn't hard to miss when looking for it.

The bell rang and the kids went back to class. Miss Simian was giving out a boring lecture about water forming into solid, liquid, and gas, along with other boring subjects to the whole kids.

Yes sir, it was as boring as ever in the classroom. Of course, little did Gumball and Darwin realise that things were about to change for them both very soon. "Now, who can tell me the difference between a solid and a liquid?" Simian asked her students.

Everyone didn't day anything, and it was a a sont as the forest as night. Tobias even sneezed and Tina let out a loud yawn in the far corner of the room.

"No one?" Simian asked. "What is the matter with you maggots?! It's not that hard to ."

Suddenly, the classroom door barged open and a loud clang was heard at the entrance. What Gumball and Darwin saw next, chilled them both to the core. Nicole, and Anais were there where the door once was.

They looked very peeved and very angry, and their eyes were telling the boys that they were ready to kill them. "YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Nicole screamed in a very peeved voice. Obviously, she was pointing to her own boys. "YOU LITTLE RATS!"

Gumball and Darwin screamed in fear while hugging each other.

"How dare you call the cops on me?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"MINE TOO!" ANAIS SAID. "MY LIFE IS OVER BECAUSE OF YOU! I lost my Daisy collection!"

"And you got me fired and blackballed from working at any job in Elmore!" Nicooe huffed. "You boys will paaaaaaaayyy!"

She and Anais charged at Gumball and Darwin with great anger and rage. Gumball and Darwin screams again and ran away in fear. They dodged the teacher's desk that Nicole tried throwing and hitting them with, but she missed.

"Come here and I'll can bite your eyes out!" Anais said.

* * *

_Pretty crazy, right? They were so mad at us. I wanted to tell Penny I told her so, but our lives were on the line right now_


	7. Here and Now

_Well, we told you things would get way more interesting, and Mok was quite angry with my and Darwin. I know, I know. You're thinking - 'why are Nicole and Anais trying so hard to kill two of their own family members?' Well, apparently, our family is a little... messed up, but I think you probably knew that._

_"Dysfunctional?" Darwin asked. "Because no one's perfect."_

_"You got a point there, buddy." I agreed with him. Most of Elmore is pretty weird and messed up in their own way. Penny's family's pretty messed up, but at least they didn't stave their own kids. The point it, we got so scared and we knew were were done screwed real big._

_"She was scary!" Darwin exclaimed. "So was Anais!"_

_"Apparently, she got her anger from mom." Maybe we mare a little mistake, but still, we did the right thing by ratting them out to the police._

_We were running for our dear lives from those ladies, and they were so mad._

_They chased me and Darwin up to the street and they were high on our heels._

Nicole and Anais were going after Gumball and Darwin like a pair of rabid coyotes and they were snarling and roaring like animals and they were chasing both boys on all fours. Both of them were running as fast as they could to get away from their angry family members, and Gumball saw an incoming Taxi passing by.

He and Darwin signaled the driver to come pick them up and as the driver pulled over, they quickly got in the car and locked the doors.

"Where to, kids?"

"Anywhere!" Darwin blurted. "Anywhere but here!"

"Canada would he good! Just drive!"

Left with no other choice, the driver rode off, much to the frustration of Nicole and Anais. At first, Humball and Darwin looked so relieved and safe from the ladies. "Whee, that was close.," said Darwin.

"Yeah, we'll get turned into minced meat if they got their hands on us." Gumball looked through the rear window of the car behind him, and saw his mom and sister running after them at relentless speed, and they began running on the side of buildings as if they were like Spiderman.

They both even made grunting and small roaring and hissing sounds while crawling and running on the walls. "Oh come on!" Darwin said. "Can't you go any faster, sir?"

"I can't. The speed limit doesn't allow me to go more than eighty miles per hour."

"But our lives are on the line!" Gumball complained. "You have to go faster!"

"I can't do that!"

Something heavy had hit the roof of the car from outside and four feet almost penetrated the metal plates of the car roof. Something was slowly tearing the roof off and it revealed to be Nicole and Anais, still looking angry and throwing the broken roof on a sidewalk.

""You!" Nicole said. "You are going to pay!"

The boys screamed again and Darwin found some pepper spray on the car floor, spraying it on his mother and sister's eyes. They both howled and screamed in pain, making them fall over the car. Now Gumball and Darwin were feeling safe from the two rampaging, but they know that Nicole was relentless in her goals and objectives, and she would track them down eventually.

They both told the taxi to take them back home, and he made them pay twenty dollars for the ride. "Sorry about your roof, mister!" Gumball said.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing a little insurance can't handle. Stay safe." The cab rode off down the road, and the boys saw their mother and sister running fast towards them like two angry bulls in a bull fight.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gumball said. "Come on! We need to go inside! Now!"

* * *

_And there we were. That was how we got in this situation in the first place. Pretty messed up, right? I don't need to explain to you all what happened inside the house, because you all read that at the very beginning._

_"Yeah, and you probably don't need to worry about it." Darwin said. "Everything was going badly and they were trying to kill us, but a miracle to us."_

* * *

As soon as Nicole and Anais were about to kill them, Richard set foot outside, and saw what was going on. "DAD, HEEEEEEELLLPP!" the boys screamed at the top of their lungs in desperation.

Richard gasped at seeing the knives and he jumped in front of Nicole and Anais, he pulled out a sudden Daisy the Donkey toy for the daughter, and he began massaging Nicole's shoulders, which turned out to relax her a great deal.

"I... I... That feels good." Nicole sighed, feeling way more calm than she used to be, and she dropped her knife as if it didn't mean anything at all to her. Anais, who was still a big fan of Daisy, held her arms close around the doll and she threw her knife over at Mr. Robinson's yard, as if that didn't mean anything to her at all.

"What was that?" Gumball asked in a more calm voice.

"Congolese rhino hug." Richard said. "I helped them get their act together by giving them the one thing they love as much as me, or anything else in the world." he massaged Nicole's shoulder some more, and she was feeling more relaxed.

"I feel more... more..."

"Calm." Richard said. "Now, focus on what matters to you. Never on what angers you."

Nicole and Anais went up to the tower Gumball and Darwin were still on, and the mother said: "Boys, I will be making some spaghetti for you guys. If you need me, I will be inside, making it for you."

"Oookay," Gumball said. "But we still have school."

"That's okay." Nicole remarked in her calm voice. "You can wait after school. It's about the middle of the day anyway. You can have some when you get home."

"And, I'll just enjoy my Daisy the Donkey doll while it lasts." Anais said, also sounding way more calm. They both went inside and the boys never felt so relieved in their entire lives before. They immediately got down from the tower, and they went up to their father.

"Dad, how... how did you do that?"

"Did what?" Richard asked

"The Congo... whatever that thing was?"

"African Yoga master." Richard replied. "What the heck happened there?"

"Well, Mom and Anais found us at school after being released from jail, and they were trying to kill us, something about ruining their lives or something like that." Darwin explained. "We would have been dead meat if not for you."

"Glad to help you boys out." Richard boldly remarked. "Again."

Gumball smiled. "Yeah, you are a real hero after all." he said.

the dad smiled gratefully, and he pulled Gumball in for a hug. "Thanks, son. Now go on, you better get to school now."

"Okay dad," said Darwin flatly.

* * *

Back in junior high, Gumball and Darwin were back in the classroom and couldn't believe that class looked completely wrecked from what Nicole and Anais had done within. Penny and Carrie ran up to the boys, and they asked if they were okay.

"We're fine, Penny." said Gumball.

"They didn't hurt us." Darwin added flatly with a small smile.

"Well, my classroom is ruined," said Miss Simian. "Class dismissed!"

Every child in the classroom shrieked with joy hearing those words and they were more than happy to leave the classroom. Gumball and Darwin just walked out with their respective girlfriends, and they had a talk about what just happened. It was just then, Mr. Small, the counselor came up to the four. "Kids! I heard about what happened, are you okay?"

"We're fine." said the boys.

"I can't believe your mother and sister would try and kill you like that."

"Us either." said Gumball. "But, they're calm now. And it's over."

"Well, I think you four need to come to me for counseling and we'll have a talk. I mean you boys and your mother and sister of course. And, you need to listen to your mother often. That way, she will be way less stressed, and she will not want to kill you."


	8. The Anger is Back

About three days passed and it was Nicole's day off, and the kids were enjoying this Saturday with no school. Well, Gumball and Darwin were still deathly scared of their mother and sister, and were worried that these two ladies would still try and kill then after ruining kost of their lives and being blackballed from the two things they valued the most.

Still, the boys at least got some yummy spaghetti to fill their bellies instead of being fed nothing from the female members of the house, and they even had some ice cream.

Richard, who was still the laid-back member of the whole family, would be there for Gumball and Darwin in case something bad would happen, or of the ladies lost their temper again, for Nicole losing her job, and Anais being confiscated of almost all her Daisy the Donkey collection (she still had the emergency doll just in case that Richard had given her), and Nicole can be quite a nasty piece of work when she is very angry. Everyone in this family knew that as much as anyone.

Having enough of the spaghetti, Gumball and Darwin were looking at funny internet videos on the laptop on the coffee table in the living room. They were both having a good laugh, and everything seemed swell at the moment.

For Richard, he was in the shower upstairs, and signing to himself to a bar of soap.

While laughing and enjoying a video, and typing another idea for what he and his brother should watch next, Gumball suddenly felt a sharp pain on his fingers and hands. He gave out a loud yell and it was so loud and high-pitched that it made the windows break.

Nicole just slammed the screen of the laptop right on Gumball's hands, and a few crackin sounds were heard as well, as if his fingers were completely broken off. Anais looked very angry, and was giving Darwin her death glare.

"Ah! Mom! What... why did you- ah!"

"Are you out of your FLIPPING MIND?!" Nicole said. Her voice sounded like a calm anger at first, but it rose to a scream at the last two words she said.

"What?"

"What do you little squealers think you're doing ratting us out to the police!?" Nicole asked demandingly, still trying to crush Gumball's fingers.

"Well, you neglected us on purpose and... you wouldn't let us have food here! I was doing the right thing!"

"Let me make one thing clear," Nicole gritted her teeth. "The only squealing allowed in this house is YOU squealing for mercy!"

"Funny." Gumball laughed nervously. "Come on, mom! I make a living with my hands!"

"Really?" Nicole said in a rather calm voice. "Somebody's paying you to watch TV, goof off, and play video games?"

"Heh, also funny. But... I wish."

"Please don't kill me." Darwin shrieked at Anais. The rabbit girl still gave him a very scary face of anger. "Do you have any idea what you have done? YOU BUTT CHEEKS RUINED MY LIFE!"

"And you ruined mine!" Nicole screamed after. "I've basically lost my reputation in the job field because of you!"

"Maybe if you would have just not neglected us, we wouldn't have called the police on you!" Darein felt slapped by Anais.

"Well if you would have just apologized to your father," Nicole shouted, "you wouldn't have been in this mess!"

"Mom, I am completely sorry about this!" Gumball begged.

"Not good enough." the mother finally released the hands and they looked completely flat like a pair of pancakes. "You boys have really done it this time. Now there is nothing you can do or say to take this back!"

"Whatever!" Gumball said.

"You're just as bad as Granny Jono!" Darwin insulted her. "You deserved the police!" Nicole got even angrier hearing that, and fire was burning in her eyes with rage. The fish boy gulped in cowardice, and he immediately regret what he just snapped at his mother. "On second thought... forget what I said."

"That's what I thought." Anais narrowed her eyes.

"And come on, at least you still have one Daisy doll left, Anais." Gumball pointed to her. "So all is not lost, right?"

"Maybe." Anais muttered. "But I still have half a mind to floss my teeth with your spines!"

"If me and Anais suffer, you boys will suffer with us." Nicole crossed her arms.

"Wait wait wait, calm down." said the cat boy. "We've found a solution to this."

"And what would that be, Gumball?" Nicole raised her left eyebrow.

"Mr. Small wants to set up an appointment for all of us and we can work this out work him." said Darwin. "You might not like it, but he says it will help us."

"A shrink?!" the ladies exclaimed. "We don't need no stupid shrink, Gumball Watterson." Nicole said. "If we have problems, we talk about it amongst ourselves."

The doorbell rang and the mother went to answer it." It was her boss and a man in a Daisy the Donkey costume. "Oh. Hello sir, what are you doing here?"

"So I can do this." said her boss. He violently yanked Nicole's rainvow factory badge from her shirt. Making her yelp in pain.

"And a camera in a Daisy the Donkey doll shows that Anais is holding a doll right now, and I'm here to take it away from her." said the costumed man.

Anais gasped and she felt the lasy Daisy toy she had being tugged and pulled from her bu the costumed man. "Nooooooo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was fighting with all her might, but the man snagged it from her like a purse snatching, and before he left, Anais exclaimed: "you can't do this to me! I love Daisy the Donkey so much!"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you kicked your brothers out of your family!"

"And, this badge is no longer yours for the keeping." said Nicole's boss before ripping it into shreds.

Both ladies were shocked and when they left the house, Nicole and Anais looked even angrier at the boys. "You little, insensitive brats ruined my life!" Nicole said. It was just then Nicole came downstairs, hearing the commotion.

"Hey hey hey!" He said. "Stop fighting!"

"Well they started it!" Anais said.

"Well, we've had it with the way you treat us!" Gumball exclaimed. "And the yelling!"

"You are very mean to us!" Darwin added. "It's as if we've been disowned by you are something!"

"And all you do is scream!" the blue cat added, yelling at Nicole.

"Okay, okay, calm down." said Richard. "We're family. This is not how we act."

"Well, we'll still talk to Mr. Small about this." said Darwin.

"Fine." Nicole flatly said. "And, maybe you're right. We can talk to him about this little problem. And, I'm sorry if I crushed your fingers, Gumball."

"Don't worry about it." Gumball then inflated his fingers and they were back to normal, although tneh still hurt as if a boulder was crushing them.


	9. Role Reversal

Nicole and Anais were calmed down once again, but they haven't really talked to Gumball and Darwin for at least two days. Maybe because they didn't want to talk to them after getting in trouble like this. Not only that, but Gumball and Darwin decided not to really talk to the girls either in retaliation. Over the course of the days, they began pranking one another horribly like filling venomous snakes in a drawer for them to jump and bite Nicole, and have a rabid wolverine attack Anais from the city zoo.

The ladies themselves also pranked the boys, minus Richard of course, and one involved Gumball getting electrocuted by the toilet while peeing due to an electric chip implanted on the side of it, making the electricity flow through the urine, and... you know the rest.

Anais pulled a prank on Darwin by dropping a bowling ball on his head from the roof as soon as he got out of the door to get the mail. The pranks were getting meaner and worse overtime, but at last, the day came when it was time for Mr. Small's appointment. Richard was more than happy to get the family to the school so they can all settle this little conflict between the two sides. As soon as they got their, they went to Mr. Small's office, and the counselor was more than happy to escort the family to his office.

"Ah, good afternoon, Wattersons." said Mr. Small. "Do come and take a seat in my office."

"Before you start," Richard edged his face closer to Small's before whispering in his left ear: "I'm going to step out for a minute, just in case they start fighting again."

"Of course Richard. Why not go for a little stroll for a few minutes?"

"Normally, I don't like walking, but sure." as Richard stepped out of the office, Gumball and Darwin were seated on the left and Nicole and Anais were seated on the right of them, both sides on front of mister small.

As soon as everyone was settled in, the counselor cleared his throat, and began: "so... I hear that you two are at each other's throats."

"Well, we've been trying to mind our own business when these two harpies just try and hurt us after telling the police on them." Gumball bitterly looked at the two ladies, along with Darwin.

"They are trying to make our lives miserable." Darwin added.

"Well, they siced a wolverine on me." Anais pointed.

"After you fill my fish bowl with gum!" said Darwin.

"Well Gumball placed venomous snakes in one of my kitchen drawers and I got bitten five tiems." said Nicole, pointing her finger at her eldest son.

"Well she tried to set me on fire!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Only after you ruined our lives!" Nicolr defended herself.

The two sides began bantering and quirelling more and more until Mr. Small honked an air horn at them to make them be quiet. "Alright. You guys are a family, and families should not treat one another like this. Granted, you guys are... complicated, but you still love each other."

"I know," Nicole sighed. "But Gumball and Darwin ratted us out to the cops."

"For a good reason, Nicole." Mr Small said flatly.

"Okay, maybe we did go a little overboard, but you should have seen dad's face when he was hurt."

"Well, I said I was sorry for thinking of him as a moron." Gumball said. "I learnt my lesson, but I think you are a terrible influence on us now."

"What kind of parents would do that to their own children?" Darwin added. "You got what you deserved."

"Well the police took every Daisy the Donkey merchandise I ever have away from me!" Anais shouted. "I lost every one of them because of you squealing away at the police."

"Oh, and mom also nearly broke my hands and squish them like pancakes by slamming my laptop screen on my hands! It really hurt mom!"

"Alright, but did you have to badmouth us like this?"

"It's not my fault. You guys are the true losers, not us!"

Nicole tried attacking Gumball after being called that word, but Anais stopped her by pulling her back. "Alright! Alright! Do not make me honk this air horn again!" Mr. Small warned. The two sides were calm again, and he smiled at how quiet it became. "Now, any more issues?"

"Yeah, we've had it with the way you treat us, mrs. Mom!" Darwin pointed his finger again.

"And we have had it with all the yelcrime! Gumball said.

"What?"

The fish boy continued pointing the finger when he said: "You are such an embittered crone!"

"All you ever do is scream!" Gumball added.

"And order us around like we're soldiers instead of children!"

"There is just something wrong with you ladies! If this is how you wanna treat us, then we want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Alright everyone, calm down." said Mr. Small. "I know you guys are in a tight situation here, but that's why I have a perfect solution." the two sides raised their eyebrows, looking confused. "You two sides need the 'Role Reversal' technique."

"What's that?" Anais asked.

"It is when you switch roles in your life for a temporary amount of time, so that way: you can learn a thing a two about empathy. You can put yourself in one another's shoes so you can understand how they feel, and learn about mutual respect."

Gumball crossed his arms and asked in a flat, sarcastic tone of voice: "so, all I have to do is cook food, learn karate, get a job, and scream all the time?"

"And I just have to be a cute little girl and leave a happy-go-lucky life without a care in the world, fixated on all things Daisy the Donkey?" Darwin added.

"If That's all they do. Then yes." said Mr. Small.

"Wait, i- I don't even know what Gumball does." said Nicole.

"I do this!" Gumball gave her a very painful and forceful hand slap in the back of her head, making her shout "Ow!"

Darwin even farted on Anais' face. "And I do that." said the fish boy

"OH LET ME AT EM!" Nicole was furious again, and she tried killing Gumball for slapping her like that.

At last, Mr. Small blew the air horn again, and silenced them. "Wrong! So, that's why, the role reversal begins now. Nicole, Anais, you go first."

"Fine" said Nicole and Anais in a flat voice.

In a rather insulting voice, Nicole said: "duuuuuuhh! Mom, can you bring me some food? I'm so lazy! And I wanna write a smiley face on Miss Simian's butt, and Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh!"

Gumball was obviously insulted and he retaliated by saying in a mocking voice: "Blaaaaaaah! Richard! Do not spend my money on candy again! And boys, go do your homework or else I you with a horse whip! Blaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" he was flailing his face while he was going "blblblblblblblblblblb!" to mock her mother.

"Ooh, what does this do? A knife?" Anais asked, mocking Darwin. "Don't care, I am too happy to he smart. Blah blah blah."

"I am Anais and I am surrounded by idiots. I love Daisy the Donkey so much that i can marry her! Bleeeeeeeeeggggghh!"

They both began making faces and taunting sounds to one another, for this situation was going to get worse before it gets better. "See?" Mr Small said: "isn't this better?" the four glare at Mr. Smalm for asking a question like that. "What?" he shrugged. "I think this will work out great for you guys."


	10. Different jobs

Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, Anais, and Richard were back home and the two boys dressed as the female members of the family while Nicole and Anais dressed as Gunball and Darwin. "Well," said Richard. "This could be a little interesting."

"So, now I have to be Darwin today." Anais said.

"And I have to be Gumball today." Nicole added. She looked angry at Gumball, and she pointed her finger. "And if _you _ever hit me in the head like thay again, you will he living in a stinky dumpster with rabid raccoons."

"Wrong!" Gumball sang. "You heard what Mr. Small said. Me and Darwin are you guys for a day. And you have to be us."

"And Anais, you can sleep in my fishbowl, and I can sleep in your top bunk."

Anais made a small gulp and looked at the fish bowl. It looked dirty, like it hasn't been cleaned in days. "Okay, but, except... I don't have gills! Hello?!"

Darwin gave her a smug look and gave her some diving goggles and a snorkel. "Got that covered." he sang.

The rabbit girl was growling in defeat, and she wanted to hit Darwin again. "Fine." she growled while gritting her teeth.

"And you can sleep in my bunk, mom. That way, you can see how hard it is to be a kid."

"Oh please." the cat woman scoffed. "Beimg a grownup is much harder. You kids wouldn't even stand a chance as much as we will have."

"And being a child prodigy is harder than being a dumb fish boy." Anais crossed her arms.

"Oh, we'll see." Gumball raised his left eyebrow.

"Okay, guys." said Richard. "We're family, and we should at least get along."

"Don't worry about us, dad." Gumball said. "This is just a disagreement."

"Yeah, Richard. We won't fight or anything like that." Nicole added. "Good luck trying to cook dinner for us, and paying bills."

"Well good luck trying to survive school and mowing the lawn." Gumball said.

Later in the day, it was dinner time, and Gumball was the one cooking the food, which was some pasta and egg rolls. So far, he wasn't doing so good at it, and he was having great difficulty making an advanced dish like this.

Nicole saw through the window separating the kitchen and dining room, and she laughed at Gumball's misfortune.

"Oh, Mrs. Mom," said Darwin, "Gumball has detention tomorrow, and since you are filling in for him, you have to take the detention."

Nicole looked uncomfortable, and she said: "oh. Right."

"What about me?" Anais asked.

"Well I'm not going to detention with him, so you're on your own at school. And if Tina comes to bully you, it's your problem."

"Tina?!" Anais exclaimed in horror. "I have to face her?"

"Yep. So, good luck." Darwin sang.

Gumball came in the dining room with a big bowl of spaghetti that looked overcooked. "Well... bon appetit, family." he said sheepishly.

"See how hard being a grownup is?" Nicole asked sternly. "Unlike being a kid, which is soooooo easy."

"And being a stupid boy." Anais added boastfully.

"Don't get too cocky," Gumball said. "Need I remind you that I am in charge now? Anyway, you still have to now the lawn, Nicole." he bounced his eyebrows three times to be scornful. Nicole gave a low growl, looking ready to rip someone's arms out of their sockets. Still, she wanted to go through with this, and prove her bratty boys wrong.

"Very well... mom." She sighed in defeat.

"And Anais, you have to clean my tank. I was going to do it myself, but since you're Darwin now, you can do."

"Oh, someone kill me." Anais facepalmed herself.

"Quit your guys' complaining." Gumball said. "You brought it on yourselves."

"Well you brought it on yourself when you refused to apologize to your father!"

"Guys, guys, please." Richard pleaded in a gentle voice. "We're a family and we shouldn't treat each other like this. Let's just eat some pasta and try and get along like families should always do."

"You're right, dad." Gumball flatly said. "Besides, I made this pasta for everyone."

Everyone then began eating the pasta, and honestly to them all, the noodles didn't exactly taste so bad. A little overcooked in the pot, but still better than something Granny Jojo would make for the family. Ultimately, after they finished, Gumball had to clean all the plates and the cutlery. However, a new idea came in his his head.

"Mom- I mean, Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"I am in charge in the house now, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"As mom, I order you to clean the plates and dishes."

"What? Why?!"

"Duh, because I said so, of course."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady." Gumball sang while wagging his finger. "Butts are for sitting. Remember what Mr. Snall said."

Nicole made a growl and she said: "fine. Frashin, lazy, ungrateful," she mulvpee more and more angry words to herself as she was doing the dishes.

"And don't forget to now the lawn before bed."

"Yes... mother." Nicole gritted her teeth.

After dinner was done, Gumball had to do laundry while Darwin had to do some homework for Anais since he is in her shoes for the time being. The calculus and other hard math questions were milling him on the inside, much to Anais' delight.

"So, ready to admit that being a prodigy is a curse?" She asked him at the entry to her room with her arms crossed.

"Pfft. No way. This is fun."

Meanwhile, outside in the backyard, Nicole was having a hard time trying to work the lawn mower, and she was even trying to get it under control when it went wild. "Gah! How does he do it?"

"Give up mom?" Gumball asked teasingly.

"Grr... never! Nicole Watterson never gives up!" And she was having even more difficulty trying to work the mower. Inside, she realized what was worse was that: she would have to spend detention with the person that called her a loser throughout her life: miss Simian.


	11. Classroom Fight

Gumball was on his way to the bank to get the very last paycheck for his mother. For this is the very last one that Nicold receive since she got fired and blackballed from her job. Turns out, the bank was a little harder than he thought, and he was nowhere near as intelligent as Anais, and it would take a little longer to get the check.

"Come on, Gumball. Think. Think! How do I get the check." he went to to the best available desk for an accountant to talk with. "Excuse me, Larry," yes, it was the man with countless jobs in the town of Elmore.

"Oh. Gumball, what an unexpected surprise." Larry said. "You're looking nice in that business outfit."

"Thanks."

"Not that I'm not really happy to see you, but... where's your mother? She usually comes here when it comes to giving her her checks from her job."

"Yeah, I know." Gumball said. "But, it is a very funny story, really." then he began explaining to Larry the event that is going on in his family right now.

"Oh, so you, and your brother are switching roles with your mother and sister?"

"Yep. And they'll see how hard being a kid is Larry, you'll see."

"Well, anyway, your mother's last check consists of... five-hundred dollars. So, let me just have your pin number and you will be good to go."

"Pin number?" Gumball said. "I... don't know my mom's pin number.'

"Oooh. Then, I can't give you the check unless you give me her pin number, Gumball."

"Oh, forget it." Gumball gave up. "Why do we even have a pin number anyway?" he got off the counter and walked out of the bank with a huff. Meanwhile, Nicole and Anais were at Elmore junior high, and things were not going so well with them both.

According to it, since Nicole swapped with Gumball's life and role, she legally has to attend school again. Much to the irritation and fury, Nicole realized that she didn't want to lose to Gumball and she wanted to show him how had being a parent is, and that he can respect her more.

Anais moved up to the same grade Gumball is for the time being, and they were sitting up front together in Miss Simian's classroom. "So children," said Ms. Simian, "we have two new students in this room. My old student, Nicole Watterson, and Gumball's annoying, know-it-all sister Anais."

Nicole scowled at her in anger and hatred, remembering all the reins miss Simian was mean to her as a little girl. Oh, how Nicole hated that monkey so much, and she would just love to have her revenge on her. Alas, since she knew it would het her in more trouble, she decided to give in to Mr. Small's advise.

"A pleasure to see you again as well, you evil, evil monkey." Nicole sneered with her eyes narrowed. She even spit in the direction where Miss Simian was from across the floor, almost touching her right toes.

"Oh, you are going to wish you haven't done that, Nicole." Miss Simian growled. "Just try and hit me with everything you got."

"I will." Nicole gritted her teeth.

"Easy, mom." Anais whispered. "Miss Simian is a nasty piece of work."

"Don't you worry about me, sweetie. Worry about yourself."

"But first, before we do any of that, time for... a pop quiz." Miss Simian announced. Everyone in the classroom moaned in annoyance. If there was one thing students hated it was a pop quiz.

"Ugh... it's been a long time since I had this in my life." Nicole muttered before seeing her paper being stamped on Gumball's desk. Looking over the questions, "oh, this doesn't look so bad." suddenly, she felt her right hand being smacked by a ruler, making her hell: "oww!"

"No talking during a quiz, puny insect." Miss Simian said. "Next time, it's a bigger ruler!"

Nicole growled and gritted her teeth some more, but she looked at the test before starting on it. Yes, the questions looked easy for her and so did for Anais, who was a genius of her family after all. After more than fifteen seconds, Anais went up to the teacher's desk and placed her test in front of miss Simian.

For Nicole, she finished it in at least a minute. As she gave her test to Simian, she and the baboon gave one another hateful and angry looks as if they were going to kill one another. Although, they might do it if their buttons get pushed to far enough.

"Here you go, you stinky old hag." Nicole said, trying to smile.

"Thank you, you pathetic excuse for a student."

Those words made Nicole angry and she broke fifteen pencils all at once with her brute strength, making some of the students intimidated. It was understandable though, for when she trots really mad, she can be terrifying.

As soon as the students were all done, Miss Simian cleared her throat and began saying: "well, everyone, I am going to grade your papers now, and it may take up to fifteen minutes. So, do whatever you want for the time being for all I care."

Every one of the students cheered and began talking to one another. "I am pretty sure I nailed it." Anais boasted. I have potential."

"Of course you do, sweetie." Nicole rubbed her head. "If only Gumball and Darwin had a gigantic brain like yours. Heh, I bet they are having a terrible time being us right now."

"Yeah, Darwin is having a terrible time right now." Anais had a clever smile. "And... maybe we were hard on them for what happened with dad before."

"Yeah, but they got my fired after squealing on us to the police." Nicole said. "They brought it on themselves. And thanks to them, I might never get another job again."

"Well, they'll lose this. You'll see."

At last, the test results are in, and Miss Simian put all the written tests on the students desk, and saved Nicole and Anais for last. What Anais got on her test, took her completely by surprise, and the rabbit girl exclaimed: "What?! A double F minus!? But I got all the answers right."

"Yes, you did." Miss Simian said. "But, you are an insufferable know-it-all, Anais Watterson. No one likes an insufferable know-it-all."

The other students laughed at that comment, and Anais got a few tears in her eyes.

Nicole growled and felt like throwing a bowie knife at the baboon for hurting her own little girl. She looked at her test and she gasped: "WHAAAAAT?! A QUADRUPLE F MINUS?!"

"That's right, Nicole."

"But, I got the answers correct too."

"Yes, but I just don't like you." Miss Simian said. "Not to mention you ruined my classroom the other day chasing your boys. It proves you are and always will be a loser and a failure."

At last, Nicole couldn't hold it in anymore, and she straight up attacked the baboon. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other students, minus Anais, exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Say it! Say I am a winner!"

"Never!"


	12. Well-Deserved Detention!

In the principal's office of Elmore Junior high school, Nicole and Anais were both sitting in the principal's office, and Principal Brown himself has his arms crossed along with a stern look on his face. "Beating up my future wife, causing quite a commotion in the school by disturbing the peace, I am infuriated!" Principal pounded his desk with his clenched right hand in fury.

Turns out that Mr. Small was there as well and he was observing how Nicole and Anais were handling this and that if they were still staying in character in this role-reversal deal.

"This kind of action is beyond excusable! I should have you teo drawn and quartered! Oh ho ho, it will he so painful to have your arms and legs ripped off by running horses, you will beg for death to come and save you!"

Nicole and Anais looked scared. "Wait, you can't do that. That's illegal."

"Yeah, are you aware that there is an amendment against cruel and unusual punishment?" Anais pointed.

"Ooooh, she has a good point, Nigel." the elderly monkey said, looking a little sore. "Times have changed, and... we no longer live in a world where it is okay to throw someone inside a brazen bull as a punishment, or get sawed in half."

Principal Brown sighed with his eyes closed, and he said: "alas, you're right, sweetie-kins." giving Nicole and Anais the angry eye again, he barked: "for that, you are going to suffer four hours of detention for a whole week!"

"Four hours!? Principal Brown, there's got to be a mistake. Um... mr. Small, tell him that he cannot do this to me and Anais."

"Oh yes he can." Mr Small flatly stated. "You switched lives with Gumball, so you are technically him, Nicole. Unless you want to lose to Gumball and Darwin."

Nicole growled and seethed in anger, and turned back to the two school staff in front of her and her daughter. "Fine." she seethed, "we'll accept four hours detention."

"Brilliant." said the principal

"Oh. And... just a little FYI," said Miss Simian, "my feet have been very crusty lately, and I can use a pair of people like you to... rub my feet."

Nicole and Anais then let out a scream of horror at the thought of massaging this old baboon's feet. What's worse was that: "she lived basically longer than anyone else in Elmore, when when the cavemen started to roam the earth.

**Later**

Gumball and Darwin were back home and watching some TV with Richard. It turned out to be a nice, quiet evening at around seven at night. As they were all watching the show, Richard asked: "so, how did it go at the bank, Gumball?"

"Well, I didn't know mom's pin number." Gumball admitted with shame.

"Ooh, that's an easy one. It's 00000."

Darwin and his brother looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "Really? That's it?"

"Yep. Although, don't tell your mother I told you the pin number, she would kill me."

"Don't worry, dad. She won't notice anything."

Speaking of the devil, Nicole opened the front door and she looked really peeved about today. Anais was next to her, and she was really mad as her mother. "I can't believe it!" Nicole exclaimed. "That evil baboon gets away with making my daughter cry and we had to rub her feet? Ugh... I wanna throw up just thinking about it."

"See how hard being a kid is, mom?" Gumball asked her with a stern look on his face. "Unlike being an adult, which is so easy." he sounded rather confident and even sang the last part he said.

Gritting her teeth and looking infuriated, Nicole's face turned red.

"And you see how hard it is to be like me, Anais?" Darwin taunted. "So: ha ha ha ha."

Now Anais was getting mad. "Grrrrrr! Oh yeah?" Nicole said. "Just wait until tomorrow, Gumball! You have some chores to do and cleaning around the house! Which is so _easy _to do!"

"Well, I got a call from principal Brown, and he said you guys have to serve detention for the dest of the week." Gumball taunted.

Growling again and cracking her knuckles, Nicole said: "sometimes you just make me want to break your neck!"

"And I just want to put ductape over your mouths so bad!" Anais added.

"Well sometimes, we just want to hit you with a hammer so that we can't hear you scream or complain." Gumball insulted.

"Oh! You're complaining?" Nicole said. "You boys are complaining?!"

Richard sighed and intervened by saying: "alright! Alright! We both had a tough day today, so why don't we just sit down, have some pizza and some root beer, and try to unwind. that's what I always do."

"Fine." the four sang

As they both sat on the couch, Nicole sighed, and asked her eldest son, "so, how was it at the bank, Gumball?"

"Oh... it was great. And everything was- I didn't know your pin number, so I couldn't get your cheque."

"Ha! so being an adult is so easy, huh? Yeah, it's so easy." Nicole mocked.

"And not easy being a genius, isn't it, Darwin?" Anais looked smug.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Darwin said. "You just can't find the happiness I have."

Anais then made a small growl with her eyes narrowed. The doorbell rang and Richard gasped with excitement. "Ooh! the pizza is here!" then he promptly answered the door to meet the delivery man. "Thank you, keep the change."

"Richard, you didn't use my credit card, did you?" Nicole asked him.

"No. Of course not. I got it from my to jar at street performing."

"Right. You told me that."

"So, was detention bad?" Gumball asked his mother.

"Bad? It was a nightmare. Just try and ruh feet from a baboon that's centuries old by now. All those warts and toe jam. Bleh."


	13. We're Out of Here!

Sitting on the couch together the next morning, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard were enjoying some television together, but things were getting a little more tense. Richard was sitting in the middle of the sofa while Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the left side, and Nicole and Anais on the right side. In between Richard, both the boys and ladies had scowling, bitter looks on their faces, and it was clear that they were still angry and feuding each other; making Richard more nervous and uncomfortable at the fact that he is in a crossfire between this little skirmish between the sides of the family. He was neutral as Switzerland and Sweden during World War 2, and he didn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

"So, did everyone have a nice pizza last night?" Richard asked, trying to brighten the mood in the house.

"Oh yeah, dad. Nothing can beat the taste and smell of pizza." said Gumball, trying to sound positive and enthusiastic. Then in a more angry and embittered voice, he lowered his mouth like a French buttered croissants, and exclaimed: "Even though two demons are in me and my brother's lives now." he even gritted his teeth saying those words.

"And besides, that, the pizza was good." Darwin smiled.

"Right." Richard sounded more uncomfortable. "But, what about you ladies? Did you have a good pizza yesterday?"

"Of course, Richard." Nicole replied in her sweet voice. "Like Gumball said: nothing beats pizza. Although I don't know if I can sit in the same couch with those two, ungrateful boys."

"And I don't know if I can sit in the same couch with that screeching hag and ravid munchkin." Gumball spitefully insulted them back, making the girls have red on their faces.

"Now guys," Richard said, "remember what Mr. Small said. Learning how to put ourselves in... something."

"Put ourselves in each other's shoes?" Anais corrected him.

"Yeah! That's it. Just try to understand each other." Richard said with a hopeful smile. "Besides, I think it's going to be a perfect day today."

"Nothing is perfect with those irks around." Darwin referred to the girls again.

"Yeah, all they do is scream and drown puppies, no doubt."

"Drown puppies?" Anais said. "Never in my entire life will I ever do something like that!"

"No wonder Daisy dospwned you, you puny vermin." Gumball insulted her. At last, this made Anais angry enough to try and kill Gumballx trying to rip his face in two with her own hands. While she was slapping Gumball's face, Richard and Nicole had to pry her off and keep her restrained.

"Rabid beast!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Guys! Guys! That's enough!" Richard shouted at the top of his lungs. "You have all been fighting for days now. Can we all just get along around here?"

Gumball pointed at the girls and said: "they started it!"

"No, _you _started it!" Nicole pointed back with her right pointer finger. "When you ruined my life and got me blackballed from working at any other job!"

"And after you ruined my life by drifting me apart from Daisy the Donkey!" Anais added with a scream.

"After you purposely neglected us and starved us!"

Nicole just took a deep breath in and she replied: "okay, but did you have to rat us out to the cops?"

"Yes! Penny said it was good idea for keep to do so!"" Gumball realised what he said and clamped his mouth shut. "Oh no." he said.

"What? Penny told you to do that?" Anais asked.

"What is she doing sticking her nose in our busines" Nicole demands.

"Alright! Alright!" Richard said. "I am done with this! You all make up!" The other four family members looked surprised at how stern he sounded to them all. "I mean it! Make up and just apologies to one another and we can be one, big, happy family again."

"Those two are not family!" Darwin said. "They are nothing but spiteful demons!"

"Demons? You should complain?!" Nicole said, "you are the most misbehaving boys ever!"

"Well you are no better than Grandpa Frank and Grandma Mary, mom!" Gumball said, "you sound just as evil and judgemental as they are!"

"Hey! That's a little uncalled for." Richard tried intervening some more, and tried to prevent this argument from reaching its escalation.

Nicole had never felt so insulted right now, and her face was steaming with anger like a bull being provoked from a jab to the nose. "I AM NOTHING LIKE THOSE JUDGEMENTAL HYPOCRITES!" she screamed.

"Look who's talking!" Darwin said. "You get that from them, Mrs Mom!"

"And Anais doesn't deserve Daisy the Donkey!" Gumball barked, "you are nothing but a rabid fan to Daisy! And you are just a rabid rat!"

"Okay, give me a reason why I should knock you out and make you wake up underwater." Anais cracked her knuckles, and she gritted her teeth after to show how angry she was.

"Because I am here. I would never let anyone drown my boys!" Richard said, "all of you just stop fighting! This whole fighting is tearing us apart!"

"It is their fault!" Both sides pointed at each other. "All their fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it is!" Ricjard exclaimed "just stop this fighting, make up, and be a happy family again, okay?"

"No dad, we have nothing to apologize to those losers!" Gumball said

"And neither do we, you inconsiderate little brats!" Anais shouted back.

"Mom, you are nothing but a loser and a bully, you are no better than Grandpa Daniel and Grandma Mary!"

"You are even worse than Grandpa Daniel and Grandma Mary to be exact!"

"Hey, no need for such insults." Richard tried intervening again. "You guys are family! We are all family here!"

Nicole had never looked so angry before, and she exploded by saying: "you know what, get out."

"What?" The boys asked

"GET OUT OUR HOUSE!" Nicole and Anais shouted.

"You are just a loser, mom!" Darwin said, "and you're butt is big!"

In this family, that was the closer. Both sides looked at each other, and paused before racing to the door and opening it together (unintentionally), and opened it. "WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Gumball and Darwin shouted at the top of their lungs

"YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" the ladies added.

"Wait, wait, wait," Richard looked very shocked at what was going on here. "Boys, you can't just move out."

"We're tired of that old hag treating us like this!" Gumball shouted.

"And we're tired of this inconsiderate boys disrespecting me!"

"Wait," Gumball realized, "we can't afford to stay at a hotel."

"Fine," Nicole pulled out her wallet, and forcibly gave him sixty dollars in cash. "Here. That should be enough for... at least five nights at a nice hotel, or... three months in an airport locker."

"We don't want your money!" Darwin said

"Fine, go sleep in a dumpster, or a doghouse for all we care!"

The boys left the house in a huff and Nicole slammed the door so violently as if a wrecking ball hit it so hard, then Nicole went upstairs, stomping her feet on the staircase, and Anais following pursuit. Richard could hardly believe what he just witnessed and he became really angry.

"Kicking the boys out like that? That was when he got really angry and decided to do something about this once and for all.


	14. Place to Stay

Gumball and Darwin were looking for a place to stay in within the town of Elmore since Nicole and Anais were tired of Gumball and Darwin's disrespectful behavior towards them, along with blaming them for practically ruining both their lives by ratting them out to the cops.

The boys have never felt so angry and disgusted in their entire lives before. Neglecting them is one thing, but kicking them out of the house? This was a whole new level of: "too far".

Yet again, the boys were tired of being put up with those crazy girls in their lives since they now have a grudge against them both. "Gah. I hate them so much!" Gumball growled.

"I know!" Darwin said. "'Go sleep in a dumpster', my right!" He even spat at the ground in fury just thinking about it. "Mrs. Mom is the worst mom of all time!:

"And Anais thinks she is better than everyone else." Gumball complained. "Nothing but a self-absorbed little girl!"

"Well... where are we going to live now?" Darwin asked. "Or, maybe we can call the police on them again."

Gumball looked at Darwin in an angry face. "Why? So that mom and Anais can come and turn us into trophies like an elk head over a fireplace? Or a lion or tiger or bear after being turned into a throw rug?! I want to live, Darwin! I want to live!"

"Oooh. Good point." Darwin realized. "I don't want them to chase me like a pair of rabid coyotes again. So, where are we going to stay at?"

In a much more calm voice, Darwin said: "don't worry, Darwin. I'm sure we'll find a nice hotel we can spend this money with." he looked at the dollar Bill's that Nicole had given him earlier during the argument, and added: "hope this is enough."

"And I do not want to sleep in a dumpster." Darwin said. "Last thing I want is to get my face nails by a possum or a rabid raccoon."

"I'm sure we will find a place. Now come on."

Searching and searching for a good kind of hotel to stay in for the time being, Gumball and Darwin noticed that most hotels were rather... expensive to stay in per night. Alas, they couldn't give up and they needed to find someplace so people wouldn't mistake them for hobos. Despite this, they felt guilty that their dad saw the argument and he was completely innocent in all this. At last, they found a small hotel called: "the Callin' Cricket", and it said that it would be twenty dollars a knight. It also looked like a nice hotel and not a run-down one.

Looking at the money, Gumball counted sixty dollars and if it was twenty dollars per stay in this little rest stop, and divide sixty by twenty, that would be at least three days for them to sleep in this place. "I think we hit the jackpot!" Gumball sang with a look of hope ok his mug.

"I hope it's good here."

"Me too, buddy." Gumball admitted. "Me too."

They headed inside the motel and it did look a little nice with some nice seats in the waiting room, and a large TV mounted on a wall for the people to look at. The manager of the place was an obese, orange rabbit with very short ears and he greeted the boys: "welcome to the Callin' Cricket. What can I do for ya?"

"A standard room would be nice, my good man." Gumball answered.

"Do you have the money?"

"Ohhh.. I thought you take the money after people leave."

"We do. I was just curious. How many nights?"

"At least three nights would be good." Gumball answered flatly, "besides, that's all we can afford right now."

"I see." He got the names of the kids and he said: "well, Mr. And Mr. Watterson, here is your room key and it will be on the third floor to the left. By the way... where are your parents?"

"It's complicated." said Darwin. "To shorten it out, we don't want anything to do with our mom and sister anymore."

"Well, whatever. You kids enjoy your temporary stay. Let me or other employees know if you need anything."

"Got it." Both boys replied gratefully. They headed up to the third floor by elevator and went to the room they were given for the next seventy-two hours which was labeled: "299" on the center of the door.

Activating the key card, the two boys got settled in the room and it looked rather nice. "Whoa, check it out." Darwin said.

"How many hotels have rooms like this?" Gumball added in awe before laying on one of the two large beds.

"Well, if we can't stay here for long, what are we going to do? Live in the sewers and eat sewage?"

"Eww no!" Gumball said in disgust. "Get your priorities straight, Darwin."

"Yeah, you're right, Gumball. I'm talking crazy."

"To answer your question... maybe we can have our friends see if they can have us live with them. Penny, Carrie, Tobias, anyone like that."

"Good idea."

Turning on the TV, the kids were watching some Daisy the Donkey on it, and they were laughing at the funny parts of the show. The reason why they were laughing is because How Anais, Daosy's biggest fan, had been stripped of anything related Daisy for purposely neglecting her own brothers. She must really hate them both right now.

"I wonder if the police would come and arrest Anais for just watching Daisy's show." Gumball snickered. "Her screaming was so priceless."

"I agree. Anais deserved it big time."

"But, what about dad?" Gumball said. "Does he miss us?"

"Of course he does, Gumball." Darwin replied. "I heard his son about us when he is like our protector, and I am sure he misses us. Maybe he can talk to Mrs. Mom and Anais?"

"Nah, he'll just get in trouble like we were before. "You know how scary mom can be."

"True."


	15. What have we Done?

Richard could hardly believe that his own wife and youngest child had kick Gumball and Darwin out of the house like that as if they were the worst criminals in the family (of course, Gumball and Darwin showed themselves out as well and wanted to move out, but still, Richsrd was shocked and appalled by this sudden behavior.)

"I can't believe it." Richard said. "I know Nicole can be... irritable, but this?" He placed to and fro in the living room, "our own boys!"

At last, he could stand this no longer and decided to go confront the female members of this household, giving them quite a talking-to about how to better fix a problem of a conflict between kids and parents, even though Richard faults at being a father many, countless times.

He saw Nicole sulking on the bed, and looking very grumpy about the fight that she and Anais had with the boys. "Nicole, we need to talk." Richard said in a stern voice putting his rabbit foot down.

"Go away, Richard. I cannot forgive those two little, ungrateful demons after they-"

"LISTEN HERE, YOU WENCH!" Richard shouted at the top of his lungs, "WE ARE GOING TO HAHE A TALK ABOUT WITHOUT COMPLAINING, MISSY! OTHERWISE, I AM DIVORCING YOU! GOT IT?!"

Nicole looked very scared and very surprised by how her own husband would stand up to her like that, even though he is a total softie. "Okay, okay, we'll talk."

Next, Richard went in Anais' room, and saw her rocking back and forth as if she was going insane from losing all of her Daisy merchandise as a punishment from before. "Daisy, Daisy, Daisy," it almost looked like she was going completely out of her mind.

"Anais," Richard sounded stern on her as well, "come downstairs, I am going to have a long talk with you and your mother about Gumball and Darwin,"

"Don't mention those names!" Anais shouted. "I never want to hear the names of those two demons ever-!"

"HEY!" Richard screamed, "YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH ME AND LIKE IT, OR YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SIT ON THAT LITTLE BUTT OF YOUR FOR A MONTH!"

Anais looked very scared and felt like wetting herself seeing her own fsther sound so angry like this. "O-okay." she sounded very sheepish now. Without hesitation or question, she and Nicole went downstairs and sat on the couch. Not only was Richard there, but Mr. Snall was with him, looking disappointed as much as the large, obese rabbit dad was.

"Now that we have you both here." said Mr. Small, "I would like to say I am very disappointed in you for the actions a little while ago. I always dream of world peace and everyone stop fighting one another, but you?" He pointed his finger at the two ladies, "you girls are certainly not helping with it."

"You know what, Small," Nicole sounded irritated, "this is none of your business."

"Wrong!" Mr Small blurred abruptly. "Need I remind you two I am the one who started the role-reversal idea in the first place?"

"I want to be with my family and be happy," said Richard, "and you two ladies have the nerve to hold grudges for some little things."

"Little things?" Anais said, "LITTLE THINGS?! Those two ruined my life and I am never allowed to have one Daisy the Donkey doll in my life ever again!"

"And they maxed out my credit card while me and Anais were rotting in jail, and thanks to Gumball and Darwin, I got fired and blackballed from working at the Rainbow Factory, or jobs like that. Thanks to those inconsiderate boys, there will never be a paper in town, or America that will hire me for a job!" Nicole explained.

"They are family," Richard said. "Our kids, and your brother, Anais. And Nicole, you're the one who said you would never hurt this family in any way possible, and look what happened to you now."

"WELL THEY STARTED IT!" Nicole angrily got off the couch and pointed her left finger at the front door. "They were degrading you and hurting you so bad that you felt like a pariah!"

"I know you meant well to me, dear," Richard said, "but come on, starving them of food and not letting them have showers?"

"They brought it on themselves." Anais argued.

"No. It is illegal. Granted, I do not know so much about laws, but I know that what you did was wrong."

"Your husband speaks wisely, Nicole. "I would listen to him if I were you."

Nicole and Anais looked at one another and they angrily exclaimed: "THEY RUINED MY LIFE!"

Richard sighed and took a deep breath in with a facepalm. "You girls got what you deserve for neglecting them on purpose, and it was a rightful punishment for what you have done. Maybe they don't deserve people like you, like you don't deserve a husband or a father like me."

Nicole looked hurt and shocked, as did Anais, "Richard," the blue car said: "that is not fair."

"Well you two just don't like to admit your mistakes and you just have your own pride to prevent it from learning from them. Nicole, you obviously hate losing, and Anais, you are a girl who acts like she is always right, but you are not realizing that no one is always right, including you."

"Richard, I gotta say, you're on a roll right now." Mr. Dmall praised.

The dad then pulled out his photo book and showed them the good old memories of the boys growing up with their mother and sister. "These two boys you thrown out were our own boys. The little angels that we raised together and never gave up on them. Nicole, look at these photos of these lovely memories. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The cat mom looked deeper in her memories and thought of when Gumball was born and Darwij wa adopted into the family with open arms. Tears went down her face and Anais was thinking of all the food times she had with her own two brothers


	16. Getting the Boys Back

Nicole and Anais were looking at more and more pictures of the memories with Gumball and Darwin as a family. The more pictures they were looking at, the more teary-eyed they were becoming. "Ph my babies." Nicole said, curling up to a ball in anguish. "What have I done?"

"What have we done, mom?" Anais snivled and softly cried. "We're monsters."

Both ladies trembled and curled up into a ball, feelijg so guilty and sad over ehsy looked like they kicked Gumball and Darwin out of the house. "Richard, you're right!" Nicole cried. "These are our babies we were infuriated with! Now I am a terrible mother! I am such a horrible mother!"

"Easy, honey." Richard reassured her. "Take it easy." He gently placed a soft hand on her left shoulder as his wife still looked curled up in anguish. "You guys are not monsters. You guys are just going about this all wrong."

"Yeah, you are only people. We all make mistakes and it is nothing to be ashamed of." Mr Small added. "All you have to do is go apologize to them both in the hotel room they are staying in."

"Yeah, and everything can go back to normal." Richard added.

The two ladies stopped their sulking and got back on their feet, and Nicole said: "you're right, Richard. We just need to get our boys back."

In the nice hotel that the boys were staying in for the time being, Gumball and Darwin were laying on their nice, soft beds while watching some TV and eating some potato chips. Things were going rather well for both these boys, snd this hotel was really nice. This was nothing like a cheap motel you would find on the side of the desert road, this was one of those welcoming and friendly hotels that anyone would want to stay in if they wanted to.

Yes, things were going perfectly for these two. Gumball and Darwin wished they had a lot more money to stay here with. Gumball suddenly remembered that he knows his mother's credit card number and he paid for more room service.

"Well Darwin, this can be our new home." Gumball admitted. "We have nice employees, treating us like we're the kings of this castle, and all these networks on this TV, what more can kids like us want?" Darwin looked a little worried for a moment.

"Yeah, but... but what about Mr Dad, Mrs Mom, and Anais? I'm a little worried about them."

"Both those ladies deserved to be fired and all after what they did to us." Gumball pointed while eating some more chips."

"True, but what about Mr Dad?"

"Don't worry." Gumball reassured his brother. "We'll find a way to see him again. I promise."

"How are we going to see him?" Darwin asked, rolling over, and laying on his right side.

Thinking, Gumball replied: "well, if we go over there to the house, mom and Anais will just kill us, and leave our corpses for the vultures or raccoons."

"Good point."

"We still have dad's phone number, right?"

"Yeah. We do."

Little did they know that Nicole and Anais were regretting everything they had done before, and they were coming over to apologize to them both. "As long as we have mom's credit card number, we'll be fine."

"But what if Mrs. Mom finds out about that? If she does, she'll kill us."

"Bah, I don't care." Gumball said. "If they do try to lay another harmful claw on us, the least we can do is call the cops again, and they'll go straight back to jail, serving a longer sentence. It would just be you, me, and dad as the boys living together if those stupid ladies get a sentence of a few years to life in prison."

"Good point. I would love to see the looks on their faces when they get all the way back to jail." Darwin admitted while drinking some hibiscus juice. Suddenly, tbe door knocked and Gumball went to answer it.

What he saw next caught him by surprise. It was his parents, Anais, and Mr. Small together.

"Oh. There you boys are." Nicole got teary-eyed before bugging her eldest son. What she received in return, however, was a claw to the face by Gumball, and it hurt her face a lot.

"Hey hey hey, no need for such brutality." Mr. Small intervened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gumball asked.

Nicole was silent, but she sighed and answered: "okay boys, get your stuff, your father and I are taking you home."

"Oh no." Darwin said, putting his foot down. "After the way she and Anais treated us, we're not going back there!"

"Not as long as you Nicole, and Anais, are still around."

"Well you can't stay here in this room forever," Richard pointed. "Thr credit card has to be maxed out some time. And- and-what are you going to do when it happens? Live under a bridge and steal food from dumpsters?"

"Or go into the wild and live with a pack of wolves?" Mr Small added.

"No!" Gumball said. "But we are not going home. We have had it with the way you, Nicole and Anais treat us, and we are done with all the yelling and criticizing!"

"You two women are a bad influence on us.

"Mom, all you ever do is scream and ground us!" Gumball shouted.

"And order us around like we're soldiers instead of kids!" Darwin added.

"You know what, there is something wrong with this family. You are always making it difficult for us and you always approved lf Anais more than us! Dad, please file a divorce with mom and kick her out!"

"Boys! Boys. Calm down." Nicole gently said. "Now, I know what you are saying. I am not going to yell, I am not going to scream. Me and Anais do have ways of talking to you without getting angry or raising our voices."

Gumball snd Darwin scowled with their arms crossed at the ladies.

"Gumball, Darwin, we are very very very sorry for everything." Nicole began her apology, sounding so sincere. "About purpously neglecting you, and turning you into malnourished children you would see in North Korea."

"Yeah, and we're sorry for almost trying to kill you a month ago woth the knives."

"But you have to understand, I get emotional when yoyr father gets severely hurt. Physically, or emotionally, I have to always support your father and make his spirit as ul as I can. Now it doesn't mean I don't love you. I was just shocked that day, and when you got me fired and blackballed from my job. So now... now I might never get another job again. But, I don't care. I deserved to be blackballed."

"And I deserve to be forever banished from the Daisy the Donkey dan club. Whay we want is to... start over."

"Yeah boys. I am yoyr mother. And... can we please start over?"


	17. Changed Ways

At home, Gumball and Darwin officially moved back in the house from the nice hotel and it looked like everything was going perfectly. However, this was far from over, and the two boys were still rather oeeved at Nicole and Anais for almost killing them out of their pure rage. The always knew that women can be crazy and drama queens at times, but what happened before? No. What happened before was something completely inexcusable. Of course, they were not completely wrong about that, and their mother snd sister looked worried and guilty about everything that happened.

Mr Small was with them and he fely awkward and didn't know what to say at first. "Well, everyone is back home and now we can be one big happy family."

"It can't be a happy family with those two in our lives." Gumball said bitterly, "those two are just a pair of ticking time bombs just waiting to explode at anyone at any given time. Or maybe they are like a landmine somewhere in Angola."

"Gumball," Anais tried to reason with them, but she was interrupted.

"Why can't you be more like aunt Penelope, mom?! Someone who is nice and sweet all the time?" Gumball exclaimed at her.

Nicole was shocked to hear that and she got mad again: "stop comparing me to that goody two-shoes of a hippy! Mom and dad always loved her best- I... i mean," she sighed and got calm with self-control. "Look, I know what me and Anais did was wrong to you boys, but qlwe are sorry. Truly, sincerely sorry."

"Do you mean it?" Darwin looked at them.

"Yes." Nicole and Anais replied, sounding desperate for forgiveness. "Guys, just believe us." Anais added. "I know I love Daisy the donkey, but I love tou guys even more."

"And I might not ever be able to get a job again and we might all end up homeless, but it doesn't matter anymore, because all I care about is: getting our family together."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you starved us and malnourished us." Gumball insultsd her.

"That's enough! Stop it!" Richard intervened. "Look, Gumball, Darwin, i know you are angry with your mother and sister, and frankly, you have every right to be, but they are truly, sincerely sorry for what they have done. We're only animals and we all make mistakes, even if you take it a little too far."

"And, if it makes you feel any better," Nicole added, "i have signed up for anger management classes in the most insane methods to help me be more calm and not scream so much."

"You have?" Darwin said

"Of course. I am doing this for everyone. And I want to make up for the mistake I did. And, I know i haven't said this a lot of times more than I should have, but... i am very proud of you boys, abd your strengths."

"And i'm glad that I hage the greatest Brothers ever: you guys."

"We don't ask for absolution," Nicole added, "only your boys' forgiveness."

The boys still looked rather angry and bitter towards the girls for their actions. Granted, Richard and Mr. Small wouldn't really blame them both for being angry, but they want to put the past behind them and just move forward with the future, and they both have agreed to at least let Nicole and Anais be given a second chance for what they did. They were still family to Richard. "If you won't do it for them," Richard said: "At least do it for me. The best dad in the world. please?" he gave the boys the puppy eyes to see how much he wanted this to work.

Richard's face is really adorable when he does the puppy eyes and the kids ultimately complied and looked at the mother and sister, giving them the puppy eyes as well. Ultimately, realizing that how desperate and how much they want to make this right, Gumball and Darwin smiled and they both said: "Okay." they all said at last to the female members of the family. Then Gumball felt his mother hug him and Darwin felt Anais doing the same thing to him.

"Thank you so much, boys." Nicole said with immense gratitude. "We promise you will not be disappointed with the results of my anger management class."

"And don't worry about Daisy the Donkey anymore. Besides, I can still watch her on TV." Anais said.

"Well, I hereby decree," Mr. Small said, "I supposed with what you guys have been through, I hereby say that you passed the Role Reversal method." Everyone cheered and everyone was happy again now that everything is back to normal. Nicole did make her promise and she will work on her anger and will never try to hurt her boys ever again.

**The End**


End file.
